Relaciones
by MissOdango
Summary: ua. Serena pisa sus 30 años y no ha logrado mantener una relacion estable, poco a poco iremos develando la mente de esta mujer...pero que sucedera cuando él, sexi, conquistador, seductor y simpatico...entre a su vida sin golpear?


Capitulo 1: Neurosis

"¿que tanto me mira esa mujer? ¿Acaso creerá que ella se ve mejor?" mascullo Serena que se paseaba por el supermercado con un pantalón azul eléctrico holgado al igual que su camisa blanca.

"tengo 50, me he divorciado cuatro veces, todos y cada uno de ellos perdedores" ella giró hacia la sección de perfumería "está bien, no tengo 50, pero estoy pasando los 30 y no he logrado una relación estable…de pronto comienzo a dudar sí seré yo el problema… ¿uhm shampoo con manzanilla o revitalizador para puntas dañadas?" Sus manos delgadas revisaron varios frascos.

_-conseguí los cereales que nos gustan tanto._- Mina sacó de su pensamiento a Serena.-_no, llevaremos el que tiene ceramidas._- inmediatamente tomó un frasco de color violeta y lo puso junto con el resto de las compras.

_-¿ceramidas? Mina por favor…pasaron de moda hace años, para eso está la reparación profunda.-_ tomo otro pote y reemplazó el frasco elegido por Mina.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo en busca de más artículos vitales.

_-He estado pensando_.- Mina hizo una pausa tratando de buscar el tono preciso.

_-esa sí que son novedades_.- Serena sonrío.

_-veo que estas muy humorística, en fin…creo que contigo tengo la confianza para preguntarte esto._

Serena la miro dubitativamente.

_-resulta que anoche conocí a Ace y me invito a tomar algo a su departamento._

_-imagino que te negaste_- sonó a desaprobación.

_-no sabía que eras una puritana._- Mina se sonrojó nunca imaginó que su hermana le señalara que era un tanto rápida. Simuló interés por unas servilletas de papel ordinario.

-_no lo soy.-_ Serena no quería reprimir a su hermana.- _entonces veo que fuiste._

Mina asintió con algo de vergüenza.

_-vamos Mina…sé que no eres precisamente inocente, mucho menos a tus 26 años._- Serena reconfortó un poco el pudor de Mina que en realidad era prácticamente nulo, excepto contadas veces.

-_bueno, si yo no he dicho que sea precisamente virgen, lo que digo es que nunca antes me había sucedido en una primera cita algo así…prácticamente no lo conocía._

_-¿prácticamente? No lo conocías._-Serena siguió con la mirada al hombre atractivo que cruzó por el pasillo_.- ¿en fin que sucedió?_

-_me arrepentí, yo fui pensando en tomar tal vez un café._

Serena ladeó la cabeza y miró con mirada cómplice a su hermana.

-_bueno, bueno…pensé que tan solo serian unos besos._

_-eso es lo que llamo yo una situación de doble perdida._

_-¿doble perdida?_

-_sí accedes a sus deseos eres poco valiosa, sí no lo haces estabas jugando con su tiempo… fin él podrá decirle a sus amigos que eres fácil o bien que sufres de una histeria, y sí él tiene inteligencia respetará tu decisión sea cual sea sin juzgarte…pero para serte sincera…_

Mina río.- _le dije que no. Él dijo que respetaba mi decisión, que sí hubiera dicho que si jamás me hubiera considerado una mujer de categoría._

Serena negó con la cabeza.- _¿que tiene que ver el pito con la electricidad?_- río un poco_.- ¿y que tendrá que ver el sexo con la categoría?_

_-bueno veo que la experiencia no viene sola.-_ Mina le sonrío a su hermana mientras se paraba a su lado en la línea de cajas_.- ¿con cuántos hombres has estado? Deben ser ufff muchos…a tu edad…_

-_permiso.-_ pidió el hombre que había llamado la atención de Serena hace rato.

"que cuerpo tan rustico" Serena no pudo evitar observar los brazos tornados y el cuerpo que dejaba notar su musculosa y su jean un tanto gastado. "Ha de ser carpintero" Serena respingo la nariz y él solo sonrío de lado al ver su expresión.

_-¿y bien?_

_-no pretenderás que te lo responda delante del caballero._-Serena respondió apretando la mandíbula.

Él tomó varios paquetes de chicles sin azúcar y se regresó a su lugar en la fila, Serena soltó el aire y respondió_.- cinco._

A Mina se le abrieron los ojos como dos platos gigantes_.-¡¡¡cinco!!!-_exclamó para noticia de todos los clientes aledaños.

El pelinegro de la fila sonrió a la vez que bajaba la cabeza.

_-¡sh! ¡Mina!_

_-¡¿cinco dólares por estas banditas?!-_ Mina desesperadamente tomó las banditas y las zarandeaba en el aire.

Serena se agarró la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.-_deja, no me ayudes por favor._

Mina se acerco al oído de su hermana y dijo un numero que dejó a Serena con la boca abierta con la estima un poco baja.

/////

////

///

//

/

-_Ikuko.-_ tomó la mano de su mujer mientras pasaba por la sala.- ¿_cuando se van a ir de casa las chicas?_- suspiró cansado.- _es hora de que estemos solos._

_-bueno Kenji, Mina es un bebe prácticamente._- ella fue severa en su tono.- _y Serena bueno…Serena se paga sus propios gastos._

_-por favor, tiene veintiséis años, sí Mina es un bebe yo soy un adolescente._

_-a veces lo eres._- Ikuko sonrió.

_-hay que conseguirles novio, amante…o un amigo…alguien que las haga salir de aquí._

_-por Dios, Kenji…_

_-¡hola familia!_-saludó Mina contenta, mientras que Serena cargaba la mayoría de las bolsas.

_-Mina, Serena_. -Ikuko saludó sonriente.-_justamente pensábamos con tu padre invitar a cenar a Max._

El labio de Serena tembló.-_no salgo mas con él_.- ingresó a la cocina para acomodar alguno de los víveres. Mientras que Ikuko y Mina la siguieron.

-_eso pasa por darle ya sabes que, demasiado pronto._

_-sexo, mamá, puedes decirlo._- serena acomodaba las cosas velozmente escondiendo su tensión.

_-estas cosas en mi época no sucedían, esperábamos al matrimonio para entregarnos, así el hombre apreciaba el acto._

Serena se giró y sonrió un tanto falsamente_.-pues sí hubiera tenido la suerte tuya de encontrar a los diecinueve años al hombre de mi vida y llevarlo al altar…claro que hubiera llegado virgen mamá, pero verás tengo casi treinta años y no logro tener una relación sana. Tal vez nunca pase para mí._

_-puede ser._

_-¡Mina!_- Ikuko regaño la sinceridad de su pequeño tesorito.

_-tal vez debería ir a un psicólogo._- interrumpió Kenji sin ser invitado a la conversación, ni a la cocina.

Serena abandonó las cosas y se fue a su habitación.

/////

////

///

//

/

"ciento uno, ciento dos, ciento tres. Lo que me faltaba hasta mis propios padres temen que me quede a vestir santos. Ciento ocho"

_-supe lo de Max, en verdad lo siento.- _declaró la joven de cabello negro que ejercitaba a su lado.

_-tú me lo dijiste, no seas humilde Rei, simplemente no te queda._

_-no quería decir "te lo dije" pero te lo dije, con ese cabello rubio y esa piel bronceada era obvio que no tenía ni la mas mínima pizca de materia gris._

_-tal vez es porque ahora tengo celulitis._

_-¿celulitis? ¿Estas loca? Entrenamos duro cuatro días a la semana, dos horas por día y dices que tienes celulitis.-_ Rei escudriño con la mirada los muslos de su amiga.-_uhm, bueno pero considera que no tienes veinte y que hasta la mismísima Kate Moss tiene celulitis._

_- resulta que a la hora de estar a la luz tenue…mis piernas asemejan la superficie lunar. Pero qué alivio saber que no tengo veinte…y más me alivia saber que Kate tenga celulitis. _

Rei río divertidamente ante el cometario desesperado de su amiga.-_eres exagerada._

Serena ladeó la cabeza en el típico gesto de ella.-_mi padre quiere que consulte a un psicólogo porque aparentemente toda la culpa es mía._

_-bueno, no creo que tenga nada de insultante_.- Rei hacia sus sentadillas metódicamente.- _yo cuando rompí con Zoisite comencé a ir con Ami Mizuno, es fantástica, ahora me siento mejor que nunca…mira que tener un novio que resultó ser gay es mucho peor que salir con un descerebrado._

/////

////

///

//

/

_-adelante, toma asiento_.-la joven delgada de cabello azul y rasgos delicados regaló una sonrisa a Serena.

_-¿cuanto sale la sesión?-_ preguntó Serena aún antes de apoyar una mano en los muebles del consultorio.

_-eres amiga de Rei…no te preocupes lo arreglaré con ella luego._

Serena se acomodo torpemente en el sillón, sin poder evitar sentirse tonta.- ¿_puedo sentarme en vez de recostarme?-_dijo a la vez que se sentaba.

-_nunca dije que te recostaras._ -Ami sonrío, Serena se sintió tonta.-_y bien quieres contarme que te trae por acá._

_-supongo que Rei te debe, perdón, ¿puedo tratarte de tú?_

Ami asintió.

-_supongo que te debe haber contando que mis relaciones todas, absolutamente todas son un fracaso…_

_-cuéntame de la ultima relación._

_-bueno, él se llamaba Max, era abogado para la firma de la competencia, de tanto cruzar miradas en tribunales terminamos tomando un par de tragos juntos y vale decir que él era muy atractivo, desde que me habló sentí que había ganado la lotería._

_-continua._

_-bueno él era Aries y yo Cáncer…supongo que estábamos destinados al fracaso, yo quería abrazos, él sexo, yo quería caminar tomados de la mano…por la plaza, él quería sí no podía tener sexo salir a caminar en medio de la jungla…y no es que yo no sea arriesgada…pero ¿porque no podemos caminar por lugares tradicionales como todo el mundo?… ¡No! Él tenía que hacerlo todo difícil. Una aventura a cada paso…claro que suena bien, pero yo también necesito calma…sin decir que soy propensa a los accidentes._

_-¿que tal era el sexo?_

_-el sexo…uhm…supongo que no era lo alocada que él pretendía, ¿que tiene de malo arriba o abajo? No le encuentro el sentido en hacer el helicóptero tailandés…pero bueno, en fin a él le gustaba salir de lo tradicional._

_-él te proponía probar cosas nuevas, ¿como te sentías con eso?_

_-en general bien, pero la última vez fue la del disgusto._

_-¿porque?_

_-primero porque no me incluía y segundo porque lo que si incluía era a la secretaria de él._

/////

////

///

//

/

"esta pollera me está matando…me aprieta, todo por culpa de ese helado de chocolate…no debo comer cuando estoy deprimida" Serena subía corriendo por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso donde se encontraba su sector del buffet.

-¡fíjate por donde caminas!- alcanzó a escuchar Serena luego de caer al suelo con todos sus papeles en la entrada a la oficina, con el rabillo del ojo vio levemente unos cabellos plateados alejarse de ella. Levanto su rostro de las hojas, y cuando logró hacer foco pudo ver a todo el staff del tercer piso reunido alrededor de una figura masculina, mientras se ponía de pie todos giraron para observarla…su pupila se dilató al ver esos cabellos negros y esos ojos que reconoció de esa vez en el supermercado.

_-es un gusto ser el nuevo socio de la firma y trabajar con ustedes.-_ Él era demasiado joven…demasiado hermoso y salvaje para ser socio de una firma…él debía sentirse un dios…pero él en ese momento solo tenía ojos para esa chica de cabellos dorados, labios rojos, ojos celestes y nariz manchada con polvo que lo observaba avergonzada.

**MISS ODANGO.**

**Dedicada a las relaciones fracasadas**…espero hacer un segundo capítulo así averiguamos quien es este pelinegro sensual…si quieren sino…no averiguamos nada quien es.

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeuchi.


End file.
